


i'd rather kiss a wookie

by girlybookworm



Series: high school au [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlybookworm/pseuds/girlybookworm





	i'd rather kiss a wookie

It was while walking down the sidewalk across the grass that leia felt something hit her. It was a crumpled piece of paper. Curious, she uncrumpled and inside it read “do you like me?” There were two boxes but both answer choices were yes. She immediately knew it was Han. She glanced over to where he was standing in front of his locker, whistling and trying to act innocent. He was actually kind of cute when he wasn’t being a nerfherder, she thought to herself. Slightly annoyed by his tactics leia pulled out a pen from her bag and on the other side she wrote her answer then threw it back to Han.

While pretending to put books in his locker Han felt something hit the back of his head. After rubbing the back of his head he realized that it was a crumpled piece of paper, the same piece of paper he had tossed at leia only minutes earlier. He opened the note to see what her response was. Scrawled across the paper in leia’s neat handwriting was the message “I’d rather kiss a wookie.”


End file.
